The New League
by Cloud1239999
Summary: To change Nerima & the world forever, all it took was one magical explosion. Now two days later a much changed Ranma has returned and is out to change the world with his new friends.Ranma pokemon crossover. Rated for severe NWC smackdown.
1. Prologue: The New Ranma

Welcome one and all. This is the weekly 'Catch Ranma!' Marathon. Today's participants are the usual NWC (Nerima Wrecking Crew.) as we know and love to refer to them as. Today's course is the same as always, the streets of Nerima in a path that is picked at random by our favorite pig-tailed martial artist. Of course the race is already underway with more participants on the way. And now we join the subject of the race, Ranma Saotome.

For this event Ranma was using the Saotome final attack to its fullest extent in this marathon. As for the cause of this action done by our friend who normally would never admit to the act of fleeing we will listen in on the single thought going through his mind repeatedly.

'Why did today have to be the day that everyone had to decide to try and use magical means to get me?'

Yes people, that is right. Ranma Saotome was being chased by all of the fiancées, freaks and overall crazies that were involved in his life, and more than seventy percent of them were carrying some type of magical item whether it was a little red string known as 'The String of Fate' (carried by Shampoo), a love potion laced meal on a pushcart (kodachi), a glowing katana (tatewaki), magic age reducing mushrooms (ryoga), or a living pile of goop on a dinner plate (Akane).

In this particular 'Catch Ranma' marathon, there was bound to be an accident. Apparently four magical items ended up having a strange attraction between each other and with a humor that only gods could have, they decided to bring these three items together to see what would happen.

So it started with Kodachi. In normal instants she wouldn't be called ditzy, but for the sake of the situation the gods decided to drop a banana peel underneath Kodachi's left foot as she was taking her next step. The result was quite predictable in that Kodachi slipped and lost her balance ending up kicking her cart of laced items forward while she fell on her ass. Now this cart traveled at an increased pace forward where it ran into the rear of a certain Chinese girl who was too busy trying to catch her errant Airen to notice it. The cart kept true in its trajectory knocking Shampoo into the air causing her string to drop into the food on the cart. The next target in the carts trajectory was an individual who was carrying another plate that had a newborn species on it. Unfortunately for the newborn specie it was doomed when the cart ran over the mallet-happy individual carrying it. As predicted by the gods, when she was ran over by the errant cart her new science experiment passed off as cooking flipped over and landed on top of the centerpiece on the cart where the red string was.

Now the cart only needed one more ingredient and this recipe of the gods would be complete. The cart continued on its chosen trajectory and as it went it could be noticed if someone paid attention that the center plate on the pushcart was now glowing an unusual shade of red and white.

This ingredient wasn't really a magic item in itself but rather a certain living being who has been cursed by magic. This being, having to due with the rules of Murphy, is of course Ranma. The way these ingredients finally came together was by a curb on the corner of the road that when hit by the cart made all of the current ingredients airborne and put on a straight path into the back of said pig-tailed martial artist.

In their seats and around their scribing pools, various gods watched to see what the end result of this magical mixture would be. None of them expected the explosion that followed. This explosion shook the very foundations of Tokyo and toppled a whole city block in the shopping district of the Nerima ward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The New League

Prologue: The New Ranma

Written by: Cloud1239999

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to the almighty Rumiko Takahashi. In no way do I claim to own any of her characters, although I wish that I could. All other characters used belong to their respective owners except maybe the occasional one that I may decide to make up in order to spice things up a bit. (Looks around like Ranma when he's looking for Akane's mallet.) I hope I don't get pounded over this.

A/N: This story is going to be written in the third person perspective in order to save a couple surprises till they actually happen. After the first few chapters the story will be written from the POV's of various characters when I deem appropriate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An unknown amount of time later:

It was early evening at the Tendo Dojo.

This place has often been called prestigious by many travelers in how after so many years it can still resemble the old Japanese homes. At this time there are two such travelers looking upon the home from the roof of the neighbor across the street. Neither one of them were recognizable since they were wearing large heavy cloaks that hid all of their features.

With a hidden signal the two jumped from the roof and landed in front of the gate. Stepping in, they walked up to the front gate where the shorter of the two knocked on the front door. A few seconds later it was opened by the oldest Tendo sister who smiled upon seeing guests at the front door.

"Hello sir." She bowed to the two. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The taller of the two pulled back his hood to reveal who it was. "Yes please Kasumi." Ranma said. "Kei and I would be pleased to come in and visit."

Kasumi giggled at this. "Oh Ranma-kun. You don't have to use such formalities. Please come inside and I'll prepare some tea for you and your friend there."

"Thank you Kasumi, and by the way my friend Kei here doesn't speak Japanese so you'll have to pardon him for being so quiet." The shorter figure nodded in agreement to Ranma's statement.

"Alright Ranma-kun, Kei, common in and have a seat." With this invitation the two followed Kasumi inside. Passing the entrance Ranma took off the sneakers he was wearing while Kei just brushed his feet on the welcoming mat before continuing into the house.

In the living room sat Nabiki watching Anime on TV. When she heard the sound of other people coming back with Kasumi she turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Ranma and another person follow Kasumi inside.

'Why would Ranma be going through the front door like a guest? He does live here after all.' She pondered this behind her mask as she decided to confront him now.

"Who's your friend Ranma?"

This caught Ranma's attention and made him turn to her. With a smile on his face that Nabiki knew wasn't there the last time she saw him he answered.

"What is this Nabiki? No greetings for me? I'm disappointed in you."

This shocked Nabiki. Ranma was never able to stand up to her questioning like that and fling a quiet insult at her at the same time. Watching Ranma and his friend walk over and sit at the dining room table next to each other, she decided to follow them to try and figure out what happened to Ranma. Sitting down at the table she decided to begin the interrogation immediately.

"So how have you been Ranma?"

"I am doing quite well actually, Nabiki. I would have to say that I've never been happier." That answer intrigued Nabiki to no end. She now had to know what had caused this change.

"Does this friend of yours have anything to do with it? You never introduced us anyways."

Ranma looked at Nabiki and blinked, then looked back and forth between Kei and Nabiki. He gave a quick chuckle before answering her.

"Nabiki, I'd be proud to introduce him right now, but I'm not going to. I'm going to wait until the rest of the family catches wind of my return and then I'll introduce him to everyone at once. If you don't mind, can you please go and get the others so I can get this over with."

Nabiki was shocked to hear this. Ranma was refusing her of all people information. At this time Kasumi walked in with a tray of tea and cookies and Ranma licked his lips before taking a cup and sipping from it.

"Great as always, Kasumi. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ranma-kun."

That little exchange surprised Nabiki as well. As far as she knew, Ranma never learned manners while training on the road with his father. Looking into Ranma's eyes as he sipped his tea Nabiki finally noticed that there was something different about his eyes. She couldn't place it yet, but she knew that to crack this mystery she'd have to know who Ranma's guest was first. Deciding on action, Nabiki got up to get the others, as Kasumi sat at the table to chat with Ranma for a bit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The dinner table was full. Both the Tendo and Saotome family were sitting around the table taking in the sight of Ranma and his friend. Putting down his tea, Ranma decided that it was time he got started.

"Hello everyone it has been a while." This disrupted into the usual rants from Akane, Genma and Soun about who it was Ranma brought. After all he had never of brought a guest to the Tendo home before that wasn't out to kill or marry him before. Nabiki sat to the side with a smirk on her face thinking that Ranma would fall under the verbal assault of the three. She was surprised for the umpteenth time that night when Ranma just calmly took another sip from his tea and waited out the rants. After they finally realized that he wasn't breaking down they shut up and stared at Ranma's calm face in a way that would of unsettled anyone else. After finishing off his cup he started speaking again.

"I see that the three of you are as rude as I remember you being."

Again Nabiki was puzzled. Why would Ranma say something like that? It hasn't been more then a day since he disappeared in that explosion that rocked Nerima. No one else other then Kasumi picked up on this though. Looking in Ranma's eyes again she finally realized that what she saw there was a greater sense of maturity. Like all the weights of just the other day were lifted off his back.

"What happened to you Ranma?" Kasumi asked. All of these shocks were becoming unhealthy for Nabiki. Kasumi was able to see the puzzled look in Nabiki's eyes and decided to try and get Ranma to talk about his changes.

Ranma smiled at Kasumi before answering. "Well I'm glad that somebody other then Nabiki noticed that you all are no longer dealing with the Ranma Saotome that you knew. As for what happened to me, I was sent to a different world through the various magical items that caused that explosion." Ranma's eyes scanned the room going over everyone present. They were all wearing varying looks of shock while Kasumi just nodded her head sagely, not doubting Ranma's word as truth. "Before I continue though, I'd like to ask you all a question." After everyone nodded he continued. "Have you ever heard of Pokemon?"

Akane didn't hear the question though. As Ranma was asking his question she got up from the table and walked over behind the figure that was still wearing a cloak. Noticing that he was only staring forward the whole time, she realized that it was Kasumi who was sitting across from him. This set off the Akane bomb. With a battle cry of "Hentai no baka!", Akane pulled out her mallet and swung it at the guests head in a golf style swing. However, the guest was no longer there and everyone but Ranma was staring at the Koi pond where Akane was climbing out of its waters.

Nabiki was the first to look back to Kei's spot and noticed that the cloak was now on the ground and there was a weird figure sitting down in its spot.

It had yellow skin and seemed to be wearing some material that looked like a set of armor along with knee and forearm guards. Its long ears were just straightening from lying down on the top of its head. It had a long nose that pointed downwards covering its mouth, and had short whiskers growing down from the sides of it. She couldn't see its feet but noticed that its hands were quite large with only two fingers and a thumb on each. Her scan also revealed that it was wearing a belt that looked like they had two spoons hanging from them. She recognized the figure as something that she'd of seen the schools prestige pokemon fan drawing at one point.

Noticing Nabiki's stare, Ranma decided to finally introduce his friend.

"As you can see people, my guest here is the proof to my claim of being in a different world. I am proud to introduce my friend and partner the pokemon, Kei Kokoro."

"Strong Mind?" Nabiki asked with a quirk in her brow as she took another look over of the creature sitting in front of her.

"If you don't mind Nabiki, he doesn't seem to like your staring."

Nabiki looked into the pokemons face and a name finally came to her mind. "Alakazam?"

"Yes Nabiki, among the many types of pokemon, Kei here is what's called an Alakazam. They are known as the strongest natural breed of psychics and have several amazing talents."

This statement brought everyone's attention back from the steaming Akane, and caused two phrases to be said by two pairs of people.

"What the hell is that?" The idiotic duo.

"Oh my." Kasumi and Nodoka accompanied by blinks.

Ranma chuckled at the expected reactions. He turned to his friend. "You know Kei, I'd of expected these people to have changed at least a little over the last five years."

Nabiki blinked before throwing in a comment. "What are you talking about Ranma? You've only been missing from here for a day at most." Now it was Ranma and Kei's turns to blink.

"You mean to tell us that what was to us five years has only been a day to you?" At Nabiki's nod Ranma and Kei blinked again before looking at each other. "Well at least you can pinpoint a specific time as well as location with your teleport Kei."

Everyone but Kasumi, Kei, Nabiki and Ranma were still stunned so the conversation continued between the four while it fell on the deaf ears of the others.

"Teleport?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes Nabiki, I thought you'd know a little more on the subject of pokemon since you do specialize on information Nabiki." Ranma smiled to Kasumi's answer. She continued. "I actually own the video games for pokemon and know a fair amount about them from information given by the games."

"If you want Kasumi I can go over your information later and tell you how much of it is correct so that you don't make many mistakes."

"That would be nice Ranma-kun."

While listening to this, Nabiki's brain finally snapped. There was more to Kasumi then she knew and Ranma was now a completely different person. He no longer fell to the verbal assaults and mind games of those around him, he actually is intelligent in a subject other then martial arts, and he brought back a creature right out of a video game. She snapped out of her trance when she heard Kasumi ask a question that could earn her more cash if she played things right in the future.

"So if you actually have a pokemon, then would you happen to have gotten more?"

"Yes, I actually have six with me, but the others are in their pokeballs in subspace." At this point Nabiki rejoined the conversation.

"Can we see them Ranma?" She asked.

Ranma looked curiously at Nabiki seeing the look in her eyes. Then with that smile that was starting to get on her nerves he replied.

"All in good time Nabiki, all in good time."

As he said that, he stood and walked up the stairs followed closely by the slightly shorter figure known as Kei Kokoro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End Prologue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN's:

Well people that is the prologue of this new story. Unlike other Pokemon crossover stories, I am having this fic take place after Ranma is finished in the Pokemon world and has returned home, and is more about what I believe is a possibility to what may happen when Ranma returned home.

In this fic the pairing is already decided. It isn't going to be anyone from Nerima though, that's for sure. I have dropped a few hints in the story as to what may happen in the future and the only thing that I'll confirm is that Ranma's pokemon want to take their turns at members of the NWC. I look forward to writing these smack-downs.

If enough people say that they want to hear about what happened to Ranma in the pokemon world, then I may post it as a prequel to this story. As it is there will be a few flashbacks here and there (usually while Ranma sleeps.), though there won't be enough to give a good idea as to what happened to him.

For now I will get started on the next chapter, and I look forward to hearing what you all think.

So for now, Ja Ne!


	2. Ch 1: School Duel

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The New League

Chapter 1: School Duel

Written by: Cloud1239999

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: Much to my chagrin, I do not own Ranma ½ or pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I am only borrowing these magnificent specimens for my own pleasure in writing, and for the pleasure of my readers to well, read about. They should be returned in great order, except for a few selected members of the NWC that is. The performance of the pokemon used in this fic will not be based on what is said through the anime/manga. Instead, their performances will be based on their stat-growths in the gameboy advance games. Ex.) An Alakazam will be much faster than most other pokemon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Speech"

'thought'

Psychic communication between Ranma and Kei 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just before I start this story, I'd like to say thank you to all of you readers/reviewers. In the time since I released the prologue of this story it has seen over 700 hits and 13 reviews (including ones not sent through this website.). I'm glad to see so much interest in this story and I hope I can continue to produce such interest.

Now, I'd also like to thank you for being patient. My life took another turn for the hectic. (insert sweatdrop here) My father recently had a disease of his take another down hill turn so he got me to take his place at his work place doing odd jobs, which in result is making me busier then ever before.

Now before I go back to the story I'm going to quickly post a few comments/questions for your reviews.

From: Peter Kim ()

I would like to see a prequel about this fic and this fic should take during the

end of Pokemon AG and Battle arc that is coming up or the manga-Pokemon

Adventures after the current events.

Ok now, I've never read the pokemon manga or watched this pokemon ag before. I have a layout of what I want the history behind this fanfic to be but if someone can send me info on either of these things I might consider bending the history around a little bit in order to fit into the manga or anime.

From: Silverscale ( http/ )

Very interesting, what kind of matchup are you going to use? My right arm is

broke so I am having a hard time writting reviews since I am righthanded.

I'm sorry to hear about the arm Silverscale, and I hope it gets better soon. Anyways, as for your question, the match up for Ranma in this fanfic will not be any character from the Ranma ½ cast.

Again I thank you all for the reviews. Now on with the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This morning breakfast was a little quieter than usual. Ok, so that's a big lie. It was quiet enough that all you could hear was the muffled chewing of the table's occupants and the steam rising off of Akane's head. The sound of the steam surprisingly sounded like a kettle.

The peace was finally disturbed with one of Akane's infamous battle cries. "HENTAI-NO-BAKA!" This was accompanied by another loud splash and the voice of a tomboy grumbling about cheating creatures from another world as she climbed out of the koi-pond.

While this was going on, Ranma just sat back and chose to enjoy his breakfast for the first time in a long time. He wasn't worrying at all about his father stealing his food. As a matter of fact, said panda was too busy watching Kei as he effortlessly outmaneuvered Akane, and proceed to use her own force to send her into the Koi pond. If he were to think about it, he would have recognized that Kei was using Aikido on Akane. Soun as usual was too busy reading his newspaper to realize what was happening to his little girl. Kasumi and Nabiki were watching Kei with interest, the later trying to think of ways she could make money off the new addition to their home. Nodoka was just ignoring the going-ons. (She had lots of practice with this when it came to ignoring Ranma and Akane's slight disagreements.)

A short time later, Nabiki stood from the table throwing him his backpack. "Well, we better get going Ranma." Upon Ranma's skeptical look Nabiki rolled her eyes at him. "You may have been gone five years Ranma, but you must remember that here it has only been a day and that you haven't graduated from high school yet." She finished this pointing her finger at Ranma.

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at her, then nodding, finished up his breakfast in two quick gulps before he got up motioning Kei to follow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As is known by many, Ranma is a person who is able to turn nearly anything into a form of practice. Nabiki was staring oddly at our pigtailed friend. The reason has to do with his usual form of training that he does on his way to school. As for what it is he is doing let me ask one question.

If you've been doing the same form of training for several years and it was becoming too easy for you, then what would you do?

In Ranma's case, what he has done about that is to take the training up another notch, or two, or three. Heck, I can't even begin to think how many notches he must have taken his training up to get to this step. What he is doing, is the following.

Ranma is up on the fence. He is riding a unicycle, backwards, juggling his textbooks and pokeballs (this is a total of twelve objects). He also has Kei, who is wearing his cloak, doing a one-armed handstand on his head while he is facing forwards, who is also holding up Ranma's lunch with his feet.

"Now I know you're showing off Saotome."

Oh and did I mention that Ranma was riding backwards and chatting with Nabiki as well.

"Nabiki, I'm ashamed." Ranma put the back of his right hand to his forehead in a hurt gesture. "Whatever would make you think that I'm showing off?" At that point Ranma put on his most annoying grin, all the while continuing juggling with one hand as he did this.

Nabiki's only reaction was for her to stop for a few seconds while her eyebrow began to twitch again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Nabiki?" Much to her annoyance there was that grin again.

"What is it Saotome?" She turned her eyes back to the wheeled Saotome as he jumped from the fence back to the sidewalk without breaking his juggling pattern.

"Kuno is still after me isn't he?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She was surprised to see Ranma stop and lean cross-armed against the fence with Kei getting off his head and adopting the same position.

"Then how about this. I want you to go ahead of me into the school and set up a betting pool." He looked at her seeing a look that told him to continue. "I don't care what the odds are, but I want the betting to be on a fight between Kuno and a mysterious fighter who is out for revenge against him."

"I'm guessing that you're either going to disguise yourself or have Kei here fight him?"

"Not at all." Ranma replied. "I'm not going to tell you who it is, but I will mention that it is one of my Pokemon who has wanted a chance against Kuno ever since hearing about my life here."

Nabiki looked thoughtful for a few seconds before voicing her thoughts. "Alright then Saotome, I can do that. I must ask though. Shall I say that this mysterious fighter was trained by you?"

"Nope." Ranma replied with a shake of his head. "All that I want people to know about this fighter is that he studies a style that rivals the Anything Goes style."

"Interesting."

"Now this is what I need you to announce on the PA system."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akane was fuming. After Ranma's return with that perverted creature, she has not been able to land a single one of her righteous strikes on neither Ranma nor Kei. To top it all off he left early to school for a change with Nabiki. She couldn't believe the gall of the pigtailed martial artist. To claim that he was in another dimension that had those so-called pokemon creatures in it. She was certain that he just bullied some perverted old man into playing a prank on all of them.

For all anyone was able to tell, she was fuming over Ranma's disappearance.

As class was about to begin, the PA system beeped on.

"Good morning, I'm sure you all know who this is."

Hearing the voice Akane becomes confused.

"Today I've just got two announcements for you all just before class begins. First one, free of charge, is that Ranma Saotome is not dead. It seems that he was only lightly injured by the explosion of two days ago, and will be back tomorrow."

At that announcement people around Akane broke out into whispers.

"And the second announcement isn't really that, but a public challenge to one, Tatewaki Kuno for after school at the soccer field. Conditions will be discussed at the field prior to the fight. Thank you everyone, and enjoy the rest of your day."

As the PA system shutdown the voices rose in earnest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Nabiki was walking back up to her classroom on the third story she caught sight of Ranma just off to the side of the soccer field under several trees talking to two figures. She was certain that the one wearing a cloak was Kei. The second figure she couldn't tell who or what it was. Squinting her eyes, Nabiki noticed that the second figure was about half Ranma's size and had extremely dark skin.

'That must be one of his other Pokemon.' She thought to herself. Looking for another few seconds she wondered why she didn't notice a certain body part of the creature. She shook her head. 'If this doesn't make Kuno think that you're really the foul sorcerer then I don't believe anything else will.'

With that thought she continued walking back to her class.

As she reached her classroom she stopped for a second taking on a thoughtful pose which quickly was accompanied a grin, just before she put her mask back on and entered class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside under the trees lining the soccer field, Ranma was indeed talking to two of his Pokemon. "Alright then Tsuno, you now know how Kuno fights, and I want you to use the battle plan that I have explained to you ok?" With one clawed hand, the pokemon saluted. "Good. I'm just giving you your orders now since you won't fight back against an opponent unless I give you orders. I've still got to convince you to stop relying on my every word so much." A grin lit up the black/blue skinned Pokemon's face. "Alright then, I'm going to keep you out of sight until after school, ok Tsuno?" At Tsuno's nod Ranma returned him to his pokeball and jumped into the trees to catch some shut eye before lunchtime came around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4:00 pm. A ringing school bell could be heard in the background as the scene is looked upon by a whispering crowd as it gathered around the soccer field looking to watch the match that was to take place between Kuno and the mystery challenger. Nabiki had of refused to give out details on who the challenger was, saying that a notice of challenge was just sent to her the previous day. Said Tendo daughter and her lackeys were fluttering around the crowd taking bets as all eyes were upon the sight of a cloaked figure who appeared to be chatting with the resident martial arts champion, Ranma Saotome. Among the fluttering cloak that the figure was wearing the people were able to recognize some distinct black leather gloves that covered what must have been the largest hands most of the students had ever seen.

It was only a few minutes more before Kuno walked out of the school carrying himself with a look of a warrior already victorious. Upon reaching the field he finally looked to Ranma and the cloaked figure before deciding to finally address the one he figured was his opponent.

"Greetings stranger, I am Tatewaki of the noble house of Kuno. It is to my understanding that you sent a challenge to thy noble self through means of the mistress Nabiki?"

"He did no such thing Kuno." Ranma answered from just behind the cloaked figure.

"Shut thy mouth foul sorcerer, for it is not you that I am addressing this glorious day of my impending victory." The cloaked figure gave a snort which earned chuckles from the crowd.

"I am aware that you are addressing my friend here Kuno. The two things you should know though are that not only is my friend incapable of speaking Japanese, but he is not the one who issued the challenge to you." Nabiki smirked to herself, having figured that out already.

"I sent the letter of challenge for another friend of mine who will be out in a short time." There was more whispering among the crowd. "However, I must say that the question is not who he is, but rather what he is." Nabiki began to think that Ranma must've been going crazy. "And after spending some time learning, I have found out that knowledge of such things are common and I have no doubt that more then a few of you will be swarming me with questions after this challenge is over." As he finished saying this a huge grin could be seen threatening to rip Ranma's face in half.

"If this naïve is not the one who will be fighting my glorious self, then bring out the impudent fool who thinks he can stand to my divine blade." Kuno finished his sentence pointing his boken at Ranma."

Ranma was only able to continue grinning at Kuno. "As you wish Kuno, for it is you who will be facing retribution this day."

'Since when did Ranma learn to talk like Kuno' was the thought running through everyone's heads.

Turning and bowing to the onlookers Ranma spoke. "Then without further ado people, I'm proud to introduce to you the challenger of this match, Ookii Tsuno." Finishing the announcement with a wide sweep of his hands towards the tree behind him, a ball burst forth from the branches doing flips through the air and landing with a skid before Ranma.

The first thing that could be noticed other then the fact that it wasn't human was the height. The figure only stood up to a height of just under five feet. Its feet were long and slim with a single claw digging into the ground. Its body was a shade of dark blue that looked like it belonged on a certain type of bug. Its arms ended with two sharp looking claws that looked to be made for digging. Its eyes were a bright yellow color, and the most noticeable features on the creature was the large horn that had two antennae on either side of it.

The creature spread its leg apart and angled his arms going into a stance that to those who knew it were able to recognize it as the horse stance that Ranma himself used when fighting offensively. It looked at its opponent and announced itself.

"Heracross."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Within the audience, only fifteen percent of the population of Furiken was able to make the creature out for what it really was. Among this small percentage stood a single freshman whose eyes weren't fixated on the creature like all the others were. He was among the few of the male population who could be referred to as smart. At a height of six feet himself and with short black hair cut into a mushroom cut he would of stood out anywhere else, this was Furiken however, so only the truly unusual stood out here. He was curious about the Heracross that stood in front of all of them, but he had questions that would have been deemed more important. The most prominent being 'How the hell did Saotome get such a creature?' He pushed his glasses a little further up his nose and looked over at the amused looking Ranma. The schools expert on Pokemon swore to himself that he would get to know the martial artist much better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What is the meaning of this?" The wonderous mind of Kuno strikes again. "First you disappear off the face of the earth for a day, and now you have returned with a demon." He looked over at Ranma. "Nevermind, it is not important. It is just the proof of your sorcerous ways. I will just have to slay this creature, and then you. Then the Tigrous Akane and my Pig-tailed goddess will be free to show me their love at last."

"Thank you for reminding me Kuno. We must set the stakes for this fight."

"There is no need for such things, for when I win my two beauties will forever be free from your control."

"Alright then, if you win I'll release my so called control from Akane and your so-called Pig-tailed goddess. If I win however," Among the audience Akane was fuming mad. How dare Ranma speak like he did own her? "you will abandon your pursuit of Akane, your pig-tailed goddess, and my head. The best thing for you though, is that all you have to do is beat Ookii Tsuno here, and you win the challenge. Before you interrupt me, I will not be using any sorcery in this battle. I am only a spectator as are all the rest of the students here. Nabiki, if you'd care to announce the start of the fight. I do not think Kuno here would take likely to me being the judge in this battle."

Nabiki blinked. This was a new one for her. "Ok Saotome, I'll play ref."

"I agree to this as well. Though the foul mistress Nabiki is always finding ways into my wallet, her judgment is always fair in such contests."

As they were speaking, the Furiken Pokemon Expert (I'll just call him FPE until he is properly introduced) was just reaching the spot where he guessed that Ranma was going to move to for the battle to come.

"Alright then," Ranma said "before the battle starts, let my other friend and myself move out of the way from the battle. We wouldn't want Ookii to lose to a technicality." At that Ranma and Kei turned and briskly walked over to sit in the shade under the tree Ookii jumped out of, where the FPE was already sitting quietly.

"I'm guessing you trained that Heracross yourself Ranma." It was simply a statement that Ranma recognized it for what it was.

"Of course. I take it that you know a fair bit about Pokemon to recognize it for what it is.

"That is correct Ranma. I was wondering though how you managed to get Pokemon as well as where they came from."

Ranma looked over at FPE and took a quick scan of his Ki. Determining that there was no Ill intent in the fellow student, Ranma decided that he might as well confide the truth on him.

"Do you swear on your honor never to repeat what you are about to hear?"

FPE looked over at Ranma from where Nabiki was about to start the fight. "Alright Ranma. I, Akira Hana swear on my honor that what you tell me concerning your Pokemon will not leave these lips without your permission." Ranma nodded.

"Alright I trust you, but I want to watch this fight so you'll just have to wait at least until it's over."

Nodding his head Akira turned just as Nabiki gave the signal to start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With a drop of her hand and a call of "Sou!" ('start' for those non-japanese) the two combatants charged.

"With the wrath of heaven on my side I shall smite this abomination in one blow." Upon reaching Ookii, Kuno did his standard downwards slash. He did not know what hit him but all he knew was that his righteous weapon was somehow turned into slivers and the creature was now behind him.

What happened there was that Ookii Tsuno unleashed the first of his Pokemon special techniques as Kuno brought down his weapon. The Fury Attack. Using this technique which is akin to the Katsu Tenchin Amaguriken, he quickly reduced Kuno's boken to slivers, before quickly sliding between Kuno's legs. Standing up he quickly charged his horn with Ki and it began to glow a near-blinding white to those watching. Kuno being the idiot he is turned towards his opponent getting blinded by a pulse in the white glow. This was only the start of the second technique that is known as the Megahorn. This technique is the strongest technique that any bug pokemon is able to unleash. Being the target of such a powerful attack that was finely toned under Ranma's tutelage, poor Tatewaki didn't stand a chance. With a call of "HERA----CROSS." Kuno was rammed by the horn and sent flying backwards at a speed that shocked most present.

Back under the tree, Akira blinked at the sight of the flying Kuno and looked over to the bored look on Ranma's face. Putting two and two together he asked a simple two word question.

"Holding back?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Looking back to the unlikely non-damaged flight path of one Tatewaki, one wouldn't know that Kuno was recently sent flying through the area. That is however until they looked to the cratered outer wall of the schoolyard a good sixty meters from where he stood before. Kuno was imbedded into the wall in the center of the crater looking amazingly like he wasn't even touched except for the black burn mark in the center of his Hakama (Samurai styled clothing/gi). Racing footsteps were heard and revealed to be Ookii Tsuno the Heracross coming to the last ten meters of his dash towards the imbedded person.

Kuno looked up to the Pokemon and unleashed one of the lines he is famous for. "I fight on."

It was this time that Ookii reached Tatewaki and unleashed the third set technique in his memory. The one technique designed to break through barriers that impede him from his target. The Brick Break. A technique that composes of three carefully aimed strikes that destroy the foundations of a barrier that prevents him from reaching his target. This barrier however had his target within the barrier itself. One closed claw strike to the right shoulder, another closed claw strike to the left shoulder, and a horned head butt to the center of the forehead ended the fight by launching the unconscious kendoist through the wall and into the center of the sidewalk on the other side.

Ookii waited patiently as Nabiki jogged over to the broken wall and looked through the hole to see Kuno unconscious on the other side of the wall. Looking back through the wall with a quirked eyebrow at the smug look on Ookii's face she began to wonder if all of Ranma's Pokemon tended to showoff like he did. Coming back the rest of the way through the wall she stood next to the Heracross and announced that Ookii was the winner by knockout. To the credit of the audience it only took five seconds before they recovered from the shock of the whole battle and erupted into a cheer to the bowing pokemon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Under normal conditions, Ranma's martial arts skills would allow him to make his way through a crowd with very little to no trouble. When the crowd is intent on getting answers out of him like a mob of Nabiki's with a goal however, then it takes him approximately an hour to work his way through the mob set on getting answers. That one hour later, Ranma stood on the roof of the Tendo dojo catching his breath with the tired forms of Kei and Ookii lying down next to him. Ranma was still prepared though when Kasumi came outside from the porch and called Ranma down to see a guest who was waiting at the front door. With a call of thanks Ranma leapt from the roof and walked around the house to greet the guest at the gate.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Akira."

"Nope, you know that you promised to tell me what was going on once the battle was over, and I'm fully intent on collecting on that promise." Akira replied while wearing a smirk that Ranma thought belonged on Nabiki's face.

"Sure, just climb the ladder to the roof and I'll be up there in a minute with another person that I think should know about all of this as well." With that, Ranma entered the house, as Akira ascended the ladder to the roof.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Inside the Tendo Kitchen.)

Ranma poked his head into the kitchen looking for the one person he knew would be in here at the time preparing dinner for the family. She was currently cutting up some vegetables.

"Kasumi-san?"

"Yes, Ranma-kun?" She replied while wiping her hands on her apron.

"My friend Akira is here to catch the story on what happened to me while I was gone for those two years, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us on the roof. I'm just hoping that Nabiki didn't decide to bug the roof. I don't want her knowing this stuff yet." Ranma was smiling as he said this.

"Oh my, sure Ranma-kun. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be up there." With that she went back to cutting the vegetables that were spread out on the counter as Ranma went back outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the roof of the Tendo Dojo were four huddled figures. Akira, Kasumi, Kei, and Ranma. Akira and Ranma were just finishing up filling in Kasumi on what happened earlier that day after school.

"That's so cool." Kasumi said in a voice that sounded like an excited schoolgirl.

"I would have to agree with you there Kasumi-san." Akira replied.

"Ookii is the only pokemon of mine that still refuses to act without orders. He was actually given to me by a friend whose Heracross wanted to train with me. Before I get more into that though I think I should tell you two the story of what happened to me two days ago."

"Woah, woah. You mean to tell me that you've only had these pokemon for two days?" Akira asked.

"Two days in this world that is. I was actually caught in an explosion involving a few magical artifacts a few days ago that ended up flinging me to an alternate reality where these pokemon existed. I spent five years in the other world. I actually had amnesia when I first got there. If it wasn't for the friends I made there then I would have never recovered my memories and later on get back here. Well either way, if you two have the time I can go into a more detailed account of what happened." Ranma finished saying this smiling at his two friends.

"I have no problem with it."

"I'm sure the others can wait a few hours for dinner. I'll just go and tell the others that I'll be out for a bit."

"Maybe you should also tell Akane not to go into the kitchen."

With that the three chuckled a bit as Kasumi climbed down the ladder. (1)

(1) Surely one would think that Akane's cooking would be a legend in Nerima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Meanwhile Across Town)

In the Nekohanten, the elder of the Joketsuzoku was finishing putting away ingredients for the days cooking when her senses tingled at her and she watched as a portal opened in the alley through the back window. Hopping over to the window and opening it, Cologne watched as four figures walked through the portal and began talking among themselves. Cologne decided that discretion was the better part of valor in this case and chose to listen in on their conversation.

"Well that was fun." An older teenage girl with bright orange hair started. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts. She was also wearing suspenders. Her athletic build and height of 5"8' suggested that she was a common traveler.

"I must agree love. That was quite fun though if you give me a few more seconds I might be able to recover." This was said by a black haired boy who wore a red hat with a steel plate on the front of it. He wore a white t-shirt underneath an open navy blue jean jacket that also had those steal plates adorning the forearm sections of the jacket. To top off his choice clothing, he wore blue jeans along with red and white sneakers the same as the orange hair girl did. Cologne noted that he carried himself like a trained warrior. She knew that she'd have to keep an eye on him.

"Jeeze you two. Quit using excuses to cuddle and just do it next time. You know that we were better trained then to get disoriented by something like that. That was mild compared to the time we were caught in that exploding factory." This was said by another older teenage male who had a spiky orange hair style. He wore a black leather jacket over top a black T-shirt. He wore black jeans and was wearing plain white sneakers.

A giggle from behind them stopped the eminent argument between the two males. The three looked back to the fourth person who had waist length blonde hair. She wore a modest white T-shirt that had a picture of a Delcatty's face on it underneath a light blue vest. She also wore a knee-length skirt that left enough leg revealed to give lesser men (cough Ryoga cough) a nose bleed. On her feet was a pair of slippers much like Ranma's.

"Gary, Misty, Ash. You know that now isn't the time to argue." With those words coming from the voice that seemed curiously angelic to Cologne, the three others slouched their shoulders. "Besides Ranma would probably make all of you undergo his extra training if he knew what you were about to do." It was this time that Cologne decided to step in.

"Yes, Angela." Chimed in three voices sounding subdued.

"Sorry to interrupt young ones but if I may ask what your business with Ranma is." She chose to refer to him by name this time just in case these people knew about her. After all, they apparently knew him.

The blonde girl turned to look at Cologne with mild surprise in her eyes which quickly went away. "Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't realize that you were there." She smiled down at Cologne. "Ranma is the only one who knows the full story but to sum things up, we're here to visit our friend. He was in our world for a while and now we're on our way to visit his home, and maybe help him tie up some situations that were brought to our boss's attention."

"Alright then. If you young ones want I could lead you to the Tendo dojo where he lives."

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you elder." The blonde one said as she and her three friends bowed to her.

As she bounced back into the restaurant, she realized that whatever was going to happen now, it would change things around here forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End Chapter 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I thank you all for being patient with me. As said at the beginning author's notes, I have been very busy and I hope you all can forgive the large time gap between the release of the prologue and this chapter. Things are finally starting to settle down a bit for me, so I'll probably have a bit more time to commit to writing and I'll probably be working to fix out another few ideas that are in my head. I probably won't seriously work on those though till I'm much further along in this story.


	3. Requesting Reader Help

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The New League

Intermission: Looking for Reader help.

Written by: Cloud1239999

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alright everyone out there. This is Roger (otherwise known as Cloud1239999) here needing your help for a fundamental part of this story. And I am seeking your opinions on what Ranma's 6th pokemon should be. This is a subject that I've been unable to come across a true answer for.

There are three requirements that I've been looking for are as follows.

#1: The pokemon must be vaguely humanoid. Stands upright, has arms and legs, not a bird or fish, etc. I ask this because I don't really like those fanfics where Ranma somehow teaches things like Pidgeotto's and ponyta's martial arts.

#2: The pokemon must be one that could under the right conditions be intelligent. As in doesn't think like a dog or something like that.

#3: The pokemon CANNOT be a legendary type. The birds, dogs, or regi's as well as Mew/two, celebi, jirachi, etc. Pokemon that are only called legendary in reference are allowed. Arcanine is a prime example of what I mean being that he is only called Legendary by Pokemon Red pokedex.

Now what I'm hoping some of you can do is send an e-mail to me directly listing the top 10 pokemon that you think would make an excellent team mate for Ranma. The 6th pokemon will be chosen as the one pokemon that appears on the most people's suggestion lists that isn't already a part of the team. So far that list includes Alakazam, and Heracross. This will last until somewhere between the 6th and 8th chapters where the 6th pokemon will be unveiled.

My e-mail address can be found in my profile and I will not count those votes that I receive from itself as reviews.

I thank you all for taking your team reading this, and I really appreciate those who actually take their time to send me their lists.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
